peacekeepersfandomcom-20200213-history
Liongale
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Now hear my roar!" ((In Progress!)) }}' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; color:#F0D000; background:#3379ba;" | '''Personal Data' |- ! Real Name: | realname|Liongale Lumiere |- ! Known Aliases: | aliases|The Roaring Wind |- ! Species: | species|Wind Nymph |- ! Age: | age| Born in 1456, but only been 'active' for 102. |- ! Height: | height|147 cm / 4'10" |- ! Weight: | weight|33 kg / 72 lbs |- ! Eye Color: | eyes|Green (under a white glow) |- ! Hair Color: | hair|Blonde |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; color:#F0D000; background:#3379ba;" | Biographical Data |- ! Origin: | origin|Born of wild magic/Iele Spirit |- ! Identity: | identity|None |- ! Nationality: | nationality|Self-Proclaimed American |- ! Occupation: | occupation|Hero! |- ! Place of Birth: | birthplace|Wallachia, Romania |- ! Base of Operations: | hometown|Chicago (The Windy City) |- ! Marital Status: | marital|Single |- ! Known Relatives: | relatives|Dracogale - Older Brother, Three Aunts |} Summary * (Working on this!) History: * Liongale has faint memories of her times beginning a few centuries ago, while still in Romania; remembering all the parties and wild dances with her aunts and other nymphs, teasing the local populaces, and working for witches or warlocks every now and then- normally for minor things like improving their lives or help on revenge on others. Though when she was sealed away into a magic artifact... that was complete stasis. No memory of times gone by until she woke up in modern times today. Two years have passed since she woke up... Powers and Equipment: * Her main abilities stem from her natural born abilities to control the wind around her through magical means. However, she does not use magic to move them- she is magic herself! So it comes passively, mostly through true flight. She can whip up a stormy frenzy, which can cause secondary effects such as friction fires, ice cold breezes, or lightning through pressured clouds. None of the other elements is anything she has control over. Liongale also, despite her tiny frame and weight, is extremely durable- and becomes tougher and stronger the more people have faith in her. Doubt, on the other hand, causes her to become weaker. FAQ: * (Coming soon!) Gallery: * (Coming soon!) About the Owner: * (Also coming soon!) ---- Ray's page building tips: * Remember to turn off the Rich Text Editior to avoid possible code breaking errors that can result in a broken page. To do this follow these simple steps: Log in to the wikia, Click more and select Preferences, Select Editing, Uncheck "Enable Rich Text Editing", Click Save. * Things to make your page yours are section titles and engaging images. In addition to that you can alter the color format of this template using hex codes. They can be found online or in Photoshop. *Try not to include anything that would cause lag on the page like multiple videos or background music. Keep it as simple as possible and folks will enjoy reading about your character * Visit other character pages to learn new and exciting code that can help you reformat your page to look professional and engaging. * To learn more about wiki formating please check http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Wiki_markup and http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Formatting